Destino
by Monika Granger
Summary: A veces el destino es muy cruel y cuando menos te lo esperas te arrebata lo más preciado que tienes... One shot HHr... muy triste pero muy bonita... entren y lean...


**N.A.:** Hola de nuevo… este fic se lo dedico a mi prima **Ana **que perdió a su novio a causa de una enfermedad en la sangre… y aunque no se lo que siente en este momento, se que está sufriendo mucho… yo misma he escrito este fic llorando y espero que a ella le guste… lo he hecho con mucho cariño…

**Destino **

21 de Diciembre de 1998

_A veces el destino es muy cruel y cuando menos te lo esperas te arrebata lo m__ás preciado que tienes... pero a mi... a mi me lo arrebató todo... me arrebató a mi amigo, mi compañero, mi confidente, mi fuerza, mi amor, mi vida... el destino me arrebató todos mis sueños y esperanzas... y aún así, no contento con eso, me quitó la oportunidad de despedirme de él y confesarle mis sentimientos... _

_Como es posible que después de sobrevivir a tantas batallas, superar tantas dificultades, que la mayoría de las personas jamás podrá siquiera imaginar... después de tanto batallar para poder ser feliz... y viene este maldito destino y se lo lleva de mi lado... no es justo... el merecía más que nadie ser feliz... aunque esa felicidad no estuviera conmigo... yo solo deseaba que el fuera feliz... no es justo, no lo es... ¡NO ES JUSTO! _

_Desde pequeña aprendí que la vida no siempre es justa... pero... ¿Por qué él?... ¿Por qué Harry?... el tenía toda una vida por delante... tenía sueños... me los contó todos... Él quería ser jugador profesional de Quidditch, el sueño de su padre según su padrino... quería formar una familia, su propia familia, su mayor sueño... él quería hacer tantas cosas... y yo las conozco todas... todavía recuerdo su sonrisa y la alegría reflejada en sus ojos cuando me contaba sus sueños y secretos... esa cálida sonrisa que me enamoró desde el primer momento y que jamás podré olvidar... así como su mirada... esa tierna y sufrida mirada esmeralda que me permitía leer su corazón sin que dijese una sola palabra... yo era la única que sabía leer su corazón en sus ojos y la única a quien él se lo permitía... ahora él se fue y se llevó mi alma y corazón con él... _

_Aún no han pasado ni siquiera 12 horas y ya lo hecho de menos... me siento vacía sin él... sin mi amor... _

_La medimaga, que estaba junto a é__l cuando murió, me dijo que sus últimas palabras fueron... 'Te amo Hermione...' – no sabéis como he llorado al oír las palabras de la medimaga..._

_¡MALDITO DESTINO, NO LLEGA__BA ARREBATARME LA OPORTUNIDAD DE DESPEDIRME DE ÉL, TENÍAS QUE ARREBATARME LA OPORTUNIDAD DE PODER OÍR SU VOZ UNA ÚLTIMA VEZ! _

_Ya no importa... ya nada importa... ya he tomado mi decisión... aún me resta un sueño... el único que el destino nunca me podrá arrebatar... el de poder estar a su lado... mi cuerpo no pasa de un cascarón sin vida... ya no siento hambre, ni dolor... he llorado tanto que mis ojos se quedaron sin lágrimas... ¿Éntonces de que me sirve seguir viviendo si ya estoy muerta por dentro?_

_Espero, papá, mamá, amigos míos, quien quiera que encuentre esta carta que me entendáis y aceptéis mi destino... porque yo ya lo he aceptado..._

_Hasta siempre _

_Hermione_

_-------------_

La carta fue encontrada por Ron, unos minutos después, junto al cuerpo sin vida de su amiga, que yacía en el suelo junto a su varita… se había lanzado a ella misma la maldición imperdonable.

Ron, la familia Weasley y los señores Granger lloraron mucho la pérdida de Harry y Hermione y a petición de Ron y con el consentimiento de los Señores Granger, Harry y Hermione fueron enterrados juntos… y en su lápida se puede leer…

_**Harry James Potter **__**y Hermione Jane Granger**_

_Nacido__ el 31 de Julio de 1980 Nacida el 19 de septiembre de 1979_

_Fallecido el 21 de Diciembre de 1998 Fallecida el 21 de Diciembre de 1998_

'_**Destino cruel, que intentó**__** separarlos **_

_**Se olvidó**__** del amor que hizo de todo para juntarlos **_

_**Y ahora y por toda la eternidad **_

_**Mis amigos podrán por fin conocer la felicidad' – dedicatoria de Ronald Weasley**_

**Fin**

----------

**N.A.:** bueno no tengo nada que añadir… solo quería agradecer a azaak por corregirme el fic y a todos los demás por leerlo.

Un besazo

**Monika Granger **


End file.
